


Eat Your Heart Out

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Castiel, Gay Dean Winchester, Halloween Costumes, Leave Together, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean can't wait to have fun at his friend's Halloween Party. Leaving early wasn't at all what he had planned. It just sort of happened.





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~31st Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Mask~**

 

 

Dean was so excited about the Halloween party. He was finally gonna get a chance to dress up as Batman. His brother laughed at his choice of attire but come on. The one day a year he could be anything he wanted! How could he possibly pass it up!

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Castiel knew he was good looking. The guys just couldn't get enough of him. Always trying to get him into their beds for a little romp between the sheets. They didn't seem to comprehend that a one-night stand wasn't what he was looking for. But telling a young twenty something gay guy you wanted a committed relationship just didn't seem to register in the slightest.

Walking into the party with his best friend Meg in tow Castiel felt relaxed and ready to mingle. They headed straight towards the kitchen where the drinks were passed out. A couple whistles and winks were thrown their way as the sashayed through the dense crowd arm in arm. Castiel had never felt so sexy in his life. He actually felt a tad uncomfortable with how tight his clothes were but that didn't stop him from working it. The tight yellow and black striped shirt showed off his small defined muscles, while the bootie shorts hugged him in all the right places. The matching yellow and black striped thigh high leggings paired perfectly with the lovely black heels he'd chosen for the occasion. He was the complete package that night.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Goddamn” Dean breathed watching the insanely sexy bumblebee walk into the kitchen. His pants grew tight as he watched the sway of the Bees hips as he moved towards the coolers. Without a second thought Dean left his seat on the counter and walked the short distance to the other side of the kitchen. “Hello there” Dean said slightly breathless.

“Hi” The man had been sexy before, but hearing his gravelly voice and seeing him up close just made Dean feel as if he were way out of his league.

“I couldn't help but notice you,” Dean said, with a charming smile, “And I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to --”

“I don't do hookups if that's what you're wondering” He snapped looking frustrated at Dean. As if he'd just poured a bucket of ice water on the man's head.

Taken aback Dean couldn't help but be snippy, “Well I was gonna say we should get to know one another but since you obviously” Dean emphasized, rolling his eyes “Know me so well as to judge I think I'll go elsewhere for better company.” He turned to walk away, planning to leave the party entirely. His ego busted up so badly in so few words it was incredible. The days of him hooking up with people was pretty much over. Dean wanted to find a connection with someone. But that wasn't happening.

Exiting the house, Dean stormed off towards his precious Chevy Impala. The longest relationship he'd ever had was with his Baby.

“Please wait!” The man's voice called out. Dean watched as he dashed across the lawn in his heels and skimpy shorts. “I'm so sorry” He said, stopping in front of Dean, “Every guy who approaches me always only wants to hook up. I figured you were wanting the same thing.”

“Not at all Honey Bee.” Dean said, finding himself smiling at the man's honesty “Just the opposite in fact.”

“I feel like an asshole. Please let me make it up to you. Come back inside so we can get to know one another.”

Dean thought it over for a couple seconds before he spoke. “How about we walk to the corner and grab some pie at the diner? I'll let you pay as an apology.”

“Truly?” He asked,

“Yup” Dean laughed,

“That sounds better than the party.” He laughed “I'm Castiel by the way” Dean heard him say as they walked down the street.

“Dean. It's nice to meet you Cas.”

You as well.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**Three Hours Later**

“Wait,” Cas rolled with laughter, “So you expect me to believe that even after you ate your burger, fries, half a pie that you're still hunger! Where the hell did you put it all!”

“What can I say.” Dean said, smiling softly “I know how to eat.”

“I can see that,” A comfortable silence settled between them as they prepared to leave, “Perhaps we could do this again sometime soon?” Cas asked nervously touching Dean's hand on the table.

“I'd like that” Dean mumbled, feeling the heat spread across his cheeks.

“Next time we'll go to a buffet though, so you can eat your heart out Dean Winchester”

Leaning across the table Dean pushed his lips softly against Cas’ “I already am.” Watching Cas turn cherry red was worth it as Dean slipped out of the booth. “Shall we head out?” Dean said offering Cas his hand.

“Yes” Castiel said softly, entwining their fingers as they walked back to their cars side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
